Implantable medical devices (IMDs) may be configured to provide one or more therapies to a patient and/or sense various physiological signals. For example, an IMD may be implantable within the body of a patient to deliver electrical stimulation therapy such as cardiac stimulation therapy or neurostimulation therapy. Examples of cardiac stimulation therapy include pacing, cardivoersion or defibrillation therapy. Examples of neurostimulation therapy include spinal cord stimulation, deep brain stimulation, gastric stimulation, peripheral nerve stimulation, or pelvic floor stimulation. In other examples, an IMD may also or instead be configured to delivery drug therapy to a patient.
Due to a need to implant an IMD within the confines of one or more structures of a patient's body, it is typically desirable to design the IMD to be as small as possible and/or to conform to a desired form factor. Due to these requirements, it is often desirable to design components of an IMD to be as small as possible.